


Did It Hurt?

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: "Hey guys, just reading potions and stuff. Where did you guys go to?" Remus replies them as he looks up from his book."Hogsmeade. You should have join us." James said."Nah, i rather stay in and read." Remus replies as he smiles to them softly. Remus pulls his sweater up slightly as they dangles over his wrist, exposing a new scar on his arm, Sirius saw."Does it hurt?" Sirius asked."What? When i fell from heaven? I heard that alot when you asked others Sirius." Remus said as he looks up from his book, rolling his eyes at him."No, does that hurt?" Sirius asked as he points to the new scar. Remus just kept quiet.





	Did It Hurt?

Before the marauders officially became the marauders, it was always James and Sirius up to no good, with Remus behind them, ensuring their safety. It was always the three musketeers before Peter officially join their group, and their adventures.

Remus was sitting in the student lounge, reading a book on potions, he was resting as his wounds starts to heal, he just got back from the medical wing this morning, Sirius and James were out to Hogsmeade with Lily. As skies got darker, and it was already evening when Sirius and James laughter filled the student lounge.

"Did you see Snape face just now? It was hilarious!" James chuckles as he slaps the back of Sirius's arm.

"Merlin! Have you seen how red Malfoy face was, he totally deserve that for dating my cousin." Sirius laughs as they walked up to Remus who was still reading his book.

"Hey there Remus." James greets Remus as he sat on anothet couch.

"What are you up to, Re?" Sirius asked as he sat next to Remus.

"Hey guys, just reading potions and stuff. Where did you guys go to?" Remus replies them as he looks up from his book.

"Hogsmeade. You should have join us." James said.

"Nah, i rather stay in and read." Remus replies as he smiles to them softly. Remus pulls his sweater up slightly as they dangles over his wrist, exposing a new scar on his arm, Sirius saw.

"Does it hurt?" Sirius asked.

"What? When i fell from heaven? I heard that alot when you asked others Sirius." Remus said as he looks up from his book, rolling his eyes at him.

"No, does that hurt?" Sirius asked as he points to the new scar. Remus just kept quiet.

"Me and James saw you yesterday, we were following you when we saw you and Professor McGonagall by the Whomping Willow. You disappeared and a wolf appears." Sirius said.

"Please don't tell anyone." Remus said as he looks at the Sirius.

"Your secret is safe, Re. So did it hurt?" Sirius asked again.

"Yes it does, every time " Remus said as he pulls his sleeves down to cover the scar.

"No silly, i was asking if does it hurt when you fall from heaven." Sirius teased as he smiles at Remus.

"For Merlin sake." Remus said as he throws his book to Sirius.

"Hey Padfoot, i guess Moony wants to play fetch with you." James chuckles as Sirius caught the book.

"That's really funny Prongs!" Sirius chuckles as he throws the book to James.

"Moony? Prongs? Padfoot?" Remus asked them as he quirks his brows to James.

"Yeah, we found out what our animagus was, I'm a stag while Sirius is a dog and you're our wolf." James replies.

"Cool, i now have a pet dog." Remus laughs.

"And I'm all yours Moony. Here i got you something just now." Sirius smiles as he hands Remus a bag full of chocolates.

"That's nice Sirius." Remus says as he opens the bag of chocolates, and hands it one to James.

"Can i have one too, re?" Sirius asked him as he puts his hand out.

"Nope. Chocolate is bad for dogs." Remus said, James broke out laughing while Sirius pouts at him.

"But dogs do get kisses when they're a good boy." Remus said as he leans over and kisses the top of Sirius head.

"Guys, not in front of my chocolate!" James whines as he pushes them apart.

"Well they did say, dogs are a man's bestfriend." Sirius said as he smiles at Remus.

"No pets on the bed, Padfoot." James warns.

"Well they didn't say no boyfriend in Moony's bed." Sirius said as he sticks his tongue out, which James did the same thing

"For merlin sake, are you boys 5 or 15?" Lily said as she walks by them.

"Hey it's boys only conversation!" Sirius said as he glares at Lily.

"Hey, don't be rude to my girlfriend." James said as he stood up, and Sirius did to.

"Don't be rude to my boyfriend. Or you might sleep on the couch tonight." Remus warns as he got in between them.


End file.
